


Liaisons dangereuses

by LonelyDay



Series: Petits meurtres en famille [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Infidelity, Light Bondage, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Strangulation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar Singer partage tout avec son employeur, ami et amant, Lucius Malefoy, ou presque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liaisons dangereuses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré de l'épisode _Warth of the Northmen_ de la série _Vikings_ , un POV d'un OC du nom d'Oscar Singer en grande partie. Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Oscar donna un coup de baguette en direction du bureau d'ébène de Lucius qui attendait, les mains tremblantes et les sourcils froncés, de voir les modifications apportées à ses comptes. Les activités du Seigneur des Ténèbres se portaient mieux que jamais avec la guerre qui se préparait, le Ministère impuissant et l'Ordre du Phénix incompétent, mais ça n'arrangeait pas les finances du pays. La bourse de l'héritier de la famille Malefoy en pâtissait lourdement. Pourtant, ce dernier n'en parlait jamais, conscient du qualificatif de traître dont on l'affublerait s'il émettait des doutes à l'égard du Mage noir.

Oscar n'avait cependant jamais eu besoin d'aucun mot pour lire ces inquiétudes sur le visage de l'aristocrate.

Au service de Lucius Malefoy depuis quelques années, Oscar Singer, comptable originaire de Munich, s'était rapidement entiché de son employeur. Les sentiments étaient réciproques. Tous deux sans scrupule et ambitieux, ils avaient recherché l'argent là où il y en avait, non là où ils le devaient. Les mauvais payeurs tremblaient devant l'allemand qui ne questionnait jamais les drôles de hobbies de son employeur. Ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance, ce qui, pour chacun d'eux, tenait du miracle.

Le livret de comptes s'ouvrit à la bonne page et les marques rouges qu'avaient inscrites les plumes magiques d'Oscar apparurent après un second coup de baguette. Lucius se pencha dessus, son comptable derrière lui.

Après quelques marmonnements et soupirs, l'anglais se tourna. Oscar put lire un profond mécontentement sur le visage de son employeur.

Il haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour arranger les choses.

Lucius attrapa sa baguette et servit deux verres d'hydromel. Il vida d'une traite l'un d'eux et tendit l'autre à son comptable. Oscar laissa le parfum capiteux de l'alcool brûler ses narines quelques secondes avant d'y tremper ses lèvres et leva les yeux sur Lucius qui se resservait un verre. Il décida de rompre le silence et de mettre fin au supplice de celui qui pour lui se rapprochait le plus de ce que l'on appelle communément un ami.

\- Je t'avais averti que cette histoire ne serait pas bonne pour nos affaires, annonça-t-il.

Après avoir manqué de s'étouffer, Lucius lui retourna des yeux ronds comme des billes, un air outré plaqué sur le visage.

\- Nos affaires ? dit-il, de sa voix haut perchée. Je te paye.

\- Et je te fais gagner de l'argent tous les mois. Sans mon aide, les financements que tu apportes au Seigneur des Ténèbres auraient aspiré tout ton compte en banque et tu serais sans doute aussi ruiné que ces énergumènes de Lestrange que tu fréquentes, répliqua Oscar sans sourciller.

\- Je ne les fréquente pas.

\- Non, assurément, ils font partie de ta famille.

\- Ma belle-famille, grinça Lucius et Oscar nota la petite veine bleue qui palpitait dans le cou de Lucius, juste au-dessus du col de sa chemise, comme à chaque fois que ses nerfs étaient prêts à lâcher.

Il aurait pu, en d'autres circonstances, sauter sur Lucius, passer sa langue sur cette veine et se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la base du cou où il aurait planté ses dents, molestant cette blancheur immaculée. Il aurait senti Lucius se tendre à son toucher, leurs ricanements emplir la pièce et le souffle de son amant s'épandre sur son visage jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui réponde de sa propre bouche et de ses mains. Lucius l'aurait plaqué sur le bureau et l'aurait pris au milieu de ses dossiers. C'était déjà arrivé et pas seulement au Manoir familial, dans les couloirs du Ministère également, dans un hôtel, à la sortie d'un restaurant, dans une ruelle sombre et malfamée, lors d'une réception et plus il y avait de regards prêts à les surprendre, plus Oscar perdait pied.

Ce n'était cependant ni l'heure, ni le moment de se laisser aller à de telles frivolités. Les comptes de Lucius n'étaient peut-être pas aussi excitants que ce qui se trouvait dans le pantalon de ce dernier, mais c'était somme toute une priorité.

Oscar rehaussa les lunettes qui glissait sur son nez pointu et revêtit son air le plus sérieux pour cacher les envies qui réchauffaient tout son corps. Il prit une grande inspiration et se concentra sur son travail. Il allait devoir avoir cette conversation une énième fois - après les centaines d'autres qui les avaient précédées. C'était plus fort que lui, il devait faire entendre raison à Lucius.

\- Cette histoire de pureté du sang ... Lucius ...

Il esquissa une grimace bien plus explicite que n'importe quel mot.

\- Est-ce que tu y crois seulement ?

\- La question ne se pose même pas. C'est ce que je dois faire, point final, rétorqua Lucius.

Oscar soupira. Argumenter ne servait plus à rien. Il ne pouvait plus qu'immiscer le doute chez Lucius qui finirait, un beau jour, par réaliser vers quelle situation catastrophique il se dirigeait.

L'allemand se leva, prêt à partir. Il commençait à se faire tard et ce soir-là, il dînerait avec un connétable et son épouse. Il donna l'accolade à Lucius, profitant de leur proximité pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille :

\- J'ai fait de mon mieux ce mois-ci. Je t'ai laissé quelques suggestions en bleues. On en parlera la prochaine fois.

Il sortit du bureau et prit la direction de l'un des salons où se trouvait la cheminée. Il y vit Narcissa Malefoy, l'épouse de Lucius, qui, allongée dans une méridienne, feuilletait un immense manuscrit. Il laissa vagabonder son regard sur ces jambes qui se dénudèrent à son entrée, comme si elles l'avaient attendu. Il se mit à sourire quand Narcissa remarqua sa présence.

Oscar avait tout partagé avec Lucius : de son argent à sa notoriété, en passant par son corps et son lit. Il n'y avait que son épouse que l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance avait gardé pour lui et lui seul. Oscar n'avait pu l'approcher et cela avait indéniablement nourri le désir qui s'était petit à petit emparé de lui. Il voulait désormais posséder Narcissa et la faire sienne, comme Lucius avait pu le faire.

Mais jamais l'anglais n'accepterait une chose pareille, pas venant de lui et la seule idée de perdre la confiance de Luicus lui était insupportable. Les œillades entre l'allemand et Narcissa s'échangeaient donc depuis des mois à l'abri des témoins.

La sorcière se leva et s'approcha, le bas de sa robe dégringolant de ses cuisses à ses chevilles. Une fente dévoila la chair rose d'un mollet lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant lui.

\- N'y aurait-il aucune chance que Lucius y participe ? Ce serait tellement plus simple pour tout le monde, murmura Oscar en lorgnant d'un œil égaré sur le corps qui lui était offert.

\- Quel est donc l'intérêt que je trompe mon mari s'il est présent ? dit-elle du bout des lèvres. Demain, quinze heures. Il ne sera pas là avant dix-huit heures. Grosse réunion au Ministère.

\- Je sais, je l'ai déjà prévenu de mon absence. Raison personnelle.

Après un sourire narquois, elle le planta là et disparut dans les escaliers.

 

 

Oscar jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge qui venait de sonner quinze heures. À peine la grande aiguille eut-elle bougé d'un cran que la maîtresse de maison entra dans le salon et lui fit signe de la suivre à l'étage.

Il s'exécuta sans un mot.

Il monta les marches et devant lui, les volants de la tenue de Narcissa lui révélèrent peu à peu son corps. Un soulier s'égara dans les escaliers et le pied droit, blanc et fin, foula le sol. Le second suivit, puis les chevilles, osseuses, ondulèrent sous les yeux d'Oscar. Le voile en soie qui recouvrait les épaules de la sorcière s'envola et un tatouage - une fleur - se dessina dans son dos lorsqu'elle se délesta de sa robe. Elle ne portait plus rien que ses sous-vêtements.

Après quelques pas dans le couloir, elle disparut dans une chambre.

Sur le pas de la porte, Oscar trouva culotte et soutien-gorge. Narcissa l'attendait nue sur un grand lit à baldaquin, un collier de diamants ornant sa poitrine.

L'allemand retira ses chaussures, l'une après l'autre, puis sa veste, sa cravate et sa chemise. Il se déshabilla entièrement et lança un sort sur ses vêtements qui se rangèrent sur une chaise.

Narcissa ricana :

\- Même dans un moment pareil tu restes si précautionneux.

\- Existe-t-il une raison pour ne pas l'être ? dit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la couche.

Là, il s'allongea à côté de Narcissa qui lui ouvrait les bras. Il fit courir sa main sur la peau laiteuse de la sorcière, dessinant ses courbes du bout des doigts. Il joua avec ses mamelons jusqu'à ce que l'épouse de Lucius se mette à trembler. Quand il se pencha vers ses lèvres entrouvertes pour l'embrasser, elle le repoussa.

Surpris, Oscar ne trouva pas la force de riposter. Narcissa le fit basculer brusquement et s'installa à califourchon sur son torse.

Elle attrapa sa baguette et Oscar se retrouva attaché au lit par les poignets. Les rubans se resserrèrent jusqu'à l'empêcher de bouger.

Il eut un sourire en coin et d'un coup de bassin frotta son sexe contre les fesses de la sorcière qui se leva aussitôt. Elle vint se tenir devant le lit et, sa baguette toujours en main, elle lança un nouveau sort. Les chevilles du comptable se retrouvèrent entravées elles aussi. Quelques secondes après, un foulard couvrit ses yeux. Il se laissa alors guider par ses autres sens.

Il sentit les longs doigts de sa partenaire remonter sur ses jambes et hérisser chaque pore de sa peau. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au niveau de l'aine où ils dispensèrent quelques caresses qui firent naître une érection. Oscar grommela son insatisfaction de voir cette dernière orpheline de toute attention.

Ses protestations ne durèrent quelques secondes. Le matelas se mit à vibrer et les touchers cessèrent. Il entendit quelques pas fouler le sol. La voix de Narcissa lui parvint à l'autre bout de la pièce :

\- Je reviens dans une minute.

Oscar s'apprêta à répliquer, mais les bruits de pas s'éloignaient déjà. Il se détendit alors en attendant qu'elle revienne.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que des pieds se firent de nouveau entendre sur le parquet et bientôt une main habile remonta le long de sa cuisse.

La virilité d'Oscar se ratatina aussitôt.

La poigne était sûre et forte. Elle connaissait les contours de son corps, la forme des muscles de ses cuisses et même les endroits sensibles. Il combattit pendant quelques secondes la résurgence de ses désirs, mais lorsqu'il sentit une main ferme entourer son sexe, un pouce chérir son gland, son corps réagit par automatisme. Il se cambra, cherchant à approfondir le contact. Un râle lui échappa, faisant naître en lui une foule de souvenirs de langues s'entremêlant, de jambes s'entrechoquant, de mains baladeuses et de gémissements indécents.

Deux jambes dures et musclées se refermèrent autour de sa taille.

Oscar pria alors toutes les divinités possibles et imaginables pour que son impression le trompe.

Malheureusement, quand on lui retira le bandeau des yeux, ce ne furent pas les traits de Narcissa qui apparurent, mais ceux de son époux, Lucius, impassibles.

Le comptable déglutit sachant qu'il s'était fourré dans une sale affaire. Lucius ne laisserait jamais passé une chose pareille, qu'il soit son ami ou non. Oscar venait de faire une erreur stupide qu'il ne pourrait racheter.

Il tenta tout de même quelques mots pour justifier sa culpabilité :

\- Elle le voulait aussi, Lucius. C'est elle qui m'a proposé l'heure et le jour.

L'anglais ne cilla pas et attrapa sa baguette. Le foulard qui avait bandé les yeux d'Oscar se noua autour de son cou et se serra petit à petit, arrachant l'air de ses poumons.

L'allemand porta ses mains à sa gorge et attrapa le tissu. Sa tentative désespérée ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. Le foulard l'étrangla encore un peu plus.

Tandis que le comptable se débattait, Lucius se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

\- Croyais-tu vraiment qu'une femme comme elle puisse s'intéresser à un minable petit comptable venu d'une famille désargentée tel que toi ? Elle n'est pas une carcasse avec laquelle tu rassasieras ton appétit de vautour.

La vision d'Oscar se flouta, mais il put entrapercevoir une mince silhouette se glisser dans la chambre. Un cercle brillait près de son sommet où une chevelure aussi éclatante que le soleil cascadait. Il reconnut Narcissa.

Son sourire, lorsqu'elle s'approcha, lui glaça le sang.

Quelques secondes plus tard s'en était fini d'Oscar Singer, le comptable originaire de Munich à qui Lucius Malefoy avait fait confiance.

L'aristocrate relâcha les prises sur le cadavre qu'il fit tomber en bas du lit d'un vulgaire coup de pied. Narcissa, son épouse, se tenait près de lui, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres. Elle vint se placer contre son torse.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance. Tu es vraiment la seule sur qui je peux me reposer, avoua Lucius en baisant le cou de son amante pour oublier la trahison qu'il venait d'essuyer.

Il l'allongea sur le lit et descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres qui frémirent de plaisir lorsqu'il les embrassa.

Narcissa lâcha entre deux gémissements :

\- Oui, la seule.

Elle se laissa alors glisser vers l'extase, enfin débarrassée du sale petit arriviste qui avait tenté de lui dérober son époux.

**Author's Note:**

> Est-ce nécessaire que je précise qu'il existe trois personnages que je considère indubitablement comme bisexuels dans le fandom de Harry Potter ? À savoir Lucius Malefoy, Sirius Black et Ginny Weasley ( et j'espère publier sur chacun de ces personnages ).


End file.
